Love is in the Sky
by ConnerOfTheNightSky
Summary: Falkner travels to Fortree City in hopes of catching some more Flying-types for his team, but instead of a Flying-type, he meets a Flying girl, Winona. The two become friends or maybe even more than just friends. Yep, it's Falkner and Winona, Flyingshipping, and they're pretty young in this story. Just letting yall know.
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: This is an updated version and in my opinion, slightly better. The changers are subtle, but it felt off when I first uploaded it.

EDIT No. 2: I changed their ages. The ages they had before seemed too old to be new trainers.

This is my first fanfiction I have ever written. I really enjoy these two characters, and I think they look so adorable together! (That's an example of the feminine me.) I don't care if it isn't canon or you think that this pairing isn't cool to you, that's what a fanfiction is all about, right? Come at me, Gracefulshippers! I ain't scared of yall!

I don't know what part of the media this shipping takes place in. Maybe the anime/games, cause of the references.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I can't believe I forgot to do this or the fact that this story is still up!

* * *

**Love is in the Sky**

Deep within the northern region of Hoenn, a city in the trees, known as Fortree, is said to have been a haven for bird Pokemon. It's no doubt that this place is inhabited by bird trainers and bird lovers from all over. Also many adventurous people looking for a great place to live.

An eleven-year-old boy by the name of Falkner lives in the city of Violet in the Johto Region. Falkner had long, navy hair, part of which covered his right eye. His eyes matched his hair. He wore a blue T-shirt with a white stripe in the middle with blue shorts and plain black sneakers. Violet City is known for the Sprout Tower, and its nostalgic-smelling flowers. His father, Wayne is the Gym Leader. He requested a battle with the Fortree Gym Leader in the neighboring region of Hoenn. Wayne brings Falkner along, who brought his two Pokemon with him, a Pidgey and a Hoothoot.

"Well, son, this is Fortree City of the Hoenn Region."

"Wow! There are so many treehouses here!" Falkner said, excited as he looked all around the small, calm city.

"That's one of the special things about the place. The whole city is in the trees. It's said to be the most beautiful city in Hoenn," Wayne explains.

Falkner and his father search around in the trees, looking for the gym when they encounter a building with statues of legendary Pokemon in the front.

"Son, this must be it."

Falkner gazed upward and looked at how tall the peculiar building was.

"Falkner," Wayne whispered, but loud enough for his son to hear. "Do you want to watch?"

"Dad, I would like to see a good battle as always," Falkner looked up at his father. "But I want to try and catch some more Pokemon for my team."

"Hm, if that's your decision, then I won't stop you."

Falkner ran off to Route 120.

"I wish you luck, my son!" Wayne yelled out as Falkner left his side.

Falkner had a hard time catching a Pokemon. He couldn't even find one! Despite the fact he has two Pokemon, he's never actually caught one before. His father walked him through with Pidgey, and he befriended Hoothoot after it helped him with his nightmares. Falkner was about to give up when he saw a Taillow perched in a high, nearby tree.

"Hey, it's a Pokemon."

Falkner climbed the tree that the Taillow was in, going for a sneak attack. He was about to call out Hoothoot, but the Taillow saw him and flew away.

"Oh, darn, my sneak attack didn't work," Falkner sighed.

He started to climb down high tree when his foot landed on a weak branch that made him lose his balance and fall.

"Oh, no!" Falkner cried.

As he crashed, some tall grass nearby cut his arm.

"Ohhhhh, my arm, is it bleeding?" Falkner said faintly before drifting off into unconsciousness.

A young girl about the same age, saw Falkner fall and rushed over to his side. The girl had long, lavender hair that went down to her waist. At the top of her head were a pair of wings that looked like Mercury's wings. Covering her head was a sky blue aviator cap with goggles. She wore a white shirt with blue stripes on her sleeves, and a pair of white jeans and shoes that matched the color of her cap.

"Oh, no, this boy is bleeding! I have to help him!" She said to herself. "I think there's a pond over there where I can clean up his arm."

She tried to carry Falkner over to the pond, once she got there, she lowered Falkner's arm into the water. She removed the gloves she was wearing on her hands and began to clean up the wound. Afterwards, she took out some bandages, she patched up Falkner's arm. This weird feeling made Falkner wake up. He opened his eyes, looked, then gazed into her eyes. They sparkled a lavender color with a determined look to get something done. It was only then when he realized what she was doing. Also, when she saw Falkner awaken.

"Oh, you're awake! I was so worried that I needed to take you to the hospital."

Falkner completely ignored her words and just continued to stare into her dreamy eyes.

"Huh, is there something wrong?" She asked him.

"Uh, what? Oh, no! Not at all!" Falkner responded rather quickly. "Listen, thanks for helping me, but I should probably head back to Fortree."

"Fortree City? That's where I live! Come on! We can talk on our way there."

As they were walking back, Falkner asked a few questions. She described the scene of her, patching up Falkner's arm.

"I never caught your name. What is it?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm Falkner," he said nervously. "Um, what's yours?"

"Me? My name is Winona," She said, but she continued on not knowing it. "I'm twelve-years-old, and my preferred Pokemon type is Flying."

Falkner was amazed with this new girl he had just met. "You're only one year older than me! I use Flying types too!"

"Is that so? What Pokemon do you use?" Winona asked.

"I have a Pidgey and a Hoothoot," Falkner explained. "What Pokemon do you use?"

"Just a Swablu right now, but I've been trying to catch another Pokemon, but it keeps getting away.

"What Pokemon is it?" He asked.

"It's a Taillow, you know, the bird Pokemon with red and blue feathers," Winona answered.

Falkner noticed it was the Pokemon he tried to catch earlier. "Do you want to try and catch one right now before we get back? I saw one right before you found me."

"Oh, well . . . Falkner, it's kind of different from other Taillow," Winona explained.

Falkner gave a puzzled look.

"Falkner, have you heard of a shiny Pokemon?"

"Um, isn't it a Pokemon that has a different color than usual?" Falkner guessed.

"Correct, if you haven't guessed yet, this Taillow is shiny, and I want to catch it."

Falkner thought for a moment, but then he realized that they just stepped in Fortree City.

"Oh, Falkner, I have to get home," Winona told him. "Bye, Falkner! It was nice meeting you!" And she ran off.

Falkner kept thinking about the shiny Taillow Winona told him about, but his thinking was cut short when he heard a familiar voice.

"Falkner, are you alright?" His father rushed over to him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, dad. I didn't manage to find another Pokemon though."

"Oh, that's too bad, son. Maybe tomorrow you can catch some more," Wayne suggested.

"You mean, we're staying another day?" Falkner asked, with a slight hint of hope.

"Why not? It's beautiful here, we can stay longer, unless you don't want to."

"Oh, no. I kind of like it here."

"Great. Also, the gym leader asked for another battle, so I'll be attending that."

Falkner smiled as he and his father walked to the hotel.

Later that night, Falkner was lying in his bed, thinking about what Winona told him.

The next day, he got up early and dashed to Route 120.

"Now, let's go find that shiny Taillow!" He said to himself, but out loud.

Falkner looked around in the grassier areas, in high trees, and near the shore of a nearby pond. He heard a huge whirlwind behind him. It was indeed the shiny Taillow, who had just got done defeating a Mightyena.

"Ah, ha! You're the Pokemon Winona told me about!" Falkner pointed at the bird.

The green and orange colored bird pointed its right wing at Falkner, accepting his challenge.

"Go! Hoothoot!" He threw out the owl Pokemon that gave its battle cry upon release.

The Taillow dove at Hoothoot with great speed. Falkner and Hoothoot narrowly dodged the attack.

"Whoa, you're fast! Now I know why Winona couldn't catch you. You kept evading every attack that was sent your way," Falkner dodged again. "But, I've got a way for speedy Pokemon to slow down. Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" Falkner ordered.

Taillow could dodge Hoothoot's attacks, but it couldn't escape fast enough to not hear a dreamy sound that lulled it asleep. The bird Pokemon fell to the ground and was fast asleep.

"Yes! Hoothoot, use Tackle! Then follow up with a Peck attack!"

The owl Pokemon followed orders by tackling the Taillow and pecking it multiple times. The Taillow lost about two-thirds of its health, but it was still in a deep sleep.

"Okay, now it's time for a Poke Ball!" Falkner threw the red and white sphere, and it directly hit the sleeping bird Pokemon. Even though he's never officially caught a Pokemon before, Falkner knows how it works; it shakes multiple times before it's his. He's seen his father do it many times.

After several shakes, the ball stops. Falkner's caught his first Pokemon.

"Yes! I did it!" Falkner celebrated, but he quickly stopped when he heard someone coming his way. He swiftly hid.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!"

Falkner recognized the voice right away.

It was Winona. "I overslept, and now I'm going to miss the carnival!" Winona wasn't the type to panic in such dire situations, but it seemed that she couldn't hide the look of worry on her face.

A Swablu flew down and rested on Winona's aviator cap that she wore everywhere.

"Did you manage to find the Taillow, Swablu?"

The blue cotton bird responded with a disappointed cry.

"Oh, that's . . ." Winona's speech dropped off. She fell to her knees and began to sob. It was unusual for Winona to cry. She hadn't cried since she was ten; when her mother died. Her Swablu tried to cheer up her trainer. It didn't like it whenever she was sad.

"It's okay, Swablu, we'll find another Taillow," Winona said, trying to be optimistic, but Swablu knew that she would only become more sad.

Falkner was disappointed to see Winona cry, but it was time to tell her the good news.

"Hey, Winona," Falkner yelled over to her.

Winona was surprised to see Falkner so near her. She quickly wiped away her tears. She thought she would be happier to Falkner, after all she did have a huge crush on him.

"Winona, look at this!" Falkner called out the Pokemon he had just caught.

Winona gasped in horror and felt betrayed. The boy she was crushing on had caught the Taillow she wanted. She felt angry, but instead of being mad, more tears rolled down her face, and she couldn't even muster the strength to look at him.

"Winona, I know you wanted to catch this Taillow, which is why I didn't catch this Pokemon for myself.

Winona looked up, surprised.

Falkner finished, "I caught this Pokemon for you."

Winona was touched by what Falkner had just said, but all that came out of her mouth was, "Really?"

Falkner nodded slowly with a calming smile.

Winona got up, and hugged Falkner, and buried her face into Falkner's shoulder, soaking it with her tears. Falkner embraced her while calling Taillow back into its Poke Ball.

After a few seconds, Winona finally let go, wiping her tears on her sleeves. Her face quickly changed into an excited one.

"I accept your Taillow!"

Falkner handed over the Poke Ball, and Winona put it away, along with calling back her Swablu.

"Uh, Falkner?" Winona asked.

He looked up in reply.

"Why did you do this for me?"

"Well, I thought it would repay you for fixing up my arm yesterday," is what Falkner responded with, but it wasn't the real reason.

"Oh, that? It was nothing; I was only helping out," Winona replied, going slightly red in the face.

The two began to head back to Fortree.

"Oh, Falkner! There's a yearly event that takes place in Fortree called the Feather Carnival," Winona explained. "I'd like to invite you to come with."

"Sure, I bet it will be fun!"

"It certainly is. My parents used to take me there every year."

"_Used to?" _Falkner thought. He wanted to ask Winona what she meant, but he thought it would be best not to.

When they arrived, the citizens were just finishing up set up. The two went directly to the carnival.

They walked around for a while, admiring the things on display. Flying-type Pokemon everywhere, and the games for children.

Falkner and Winona went to this one game where you throw a boomerang at a large target, and the rings on the target decided whether or not you got a prize. Winona went first; she was close but didn't get anything. Falkner was next. He thought about his father. He remembered the techniques his father did when he created those boomerangs made from Skarmory wings. He threw just like his father did and got a prize. His prize were an assortment of Pokemon plush dolls. He got to choose from a Kecleon, a Gulpin, a Spinda, or a Swablu. He thought Kecleon was pretty cool, but he chose Swablu.

"Winona, I want you to have it."

"What? Falkner, I can't. You earned it," Winona insisted that he should keep it, but Falkner pressed on.

"Nope, Winona, I'm serious."

"Well . . . okay," Winona somewhat reluctantly accepted it.

Afterward, the two went on a few rides and slowly were developing a close friendship. Maybe even more than that. Later, Falkner and Winona sat down at a bench at the edge of Fortree City.

Falkner enjoyed his time with Winona. He wanted to tell her something, but he didn't have the courage to do so. Winona also wanted to tell Falkner something, but she just continued to stare at her Swablu plush doll that was in her hand.

After a long silence, Winona finally spoke.

"The sunset's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Falkner added, thinking about something else that's beautiful.

Winona was getting impatient. She decided to tell Falkner how she really felt about him.

"Uh, Falkner? I need to tell you something."

Falkner snapped out of his daze and began to listen to what Winona needed to say.

"Well, uh, it's been fun to hang out with you these past few days, I mean, you gave me my second Pokemon and a cute Swablu doll. Those things are the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. (Falkner blushed upon hearing these words.) Um, what I need to say is . . . uh . . ." Winona began to stagger in her speech.

Falkner wondered why Winona was tripping over her words like that.

"Actually, I have a question to ask," Winona changed her mind.

"Falkner? Do you like me?" Winona asked awkwardly.

Falkner went very red and covered his face. He thought, _"How did she know?" _

"Uh, I . . . um . . ." Falkner wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, if you did, I . . ." Winona began to say. "I like you too."

Falkner was even more shocked than before and replied with a silent, "Yes, I do."

Winona swiftly scooted over to Falkner and hugged him. A hug that was full of her love. Falkner took it willingly and closed his eyes, stroking her soft hair. Winona broke the hug by pulling back. She moved the hair covering Falkner's right eye and stared into each other's eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes," Falkner said as he fixed his hair.

Winona giggled and blushed. "I wish you can stay longer."

"I could convince my dad to stay for few more days," Falkner suggested.

"That sounds great! Maybe tomorrow we can battle. I still don't know what your battle style is like." Winona grabbed her plush doll and got up from the bench. "Falkner, I'm honored to have you as my boyfriend. I've to get home now, it's getting late. Bye, Falkner!"

"Wow, someone who's pretty and strong like Winona is my girlfriend," Falkner went to go find his dad to tell him the good news, but before that he was curious about something that he wanted to know earlier. "Hey, Winona! Wait!" Falkner ran and eventually caught up to her. Winona wondered what Falkner wanted.

"Yes, Falkner? Did you forget something?" Winona asked.

"Um, yeah," Falkner caught his breathe. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want, Falkner."

"Uh, did something happen to your parents?" Falkner asked.

Winona's smile faded fast and turned into a depressed frown.

"Come to my house, Falkner. I'll tell you the story," Winona said with a very vague attitude.

"_The story?" _Falkner thought, and by Winona's reaction, he knew he made a mistake, but he still followed her to her treehouse. When they got there, Winona let him in.

"Take a seat please," She told him.

He did, and he saw Winona look to her side as she took off her aviator cap. Falkner never noticed how long her hair was. She looked very beautiful, but now wasn't the time to say that. Winona handed her cap to Falkner and started to explain.

"That cap was given to me by my father right before he went on a special trip. He also gave me Swablu. I loved him so much. I respected him like any child would with their father."

Falkner was reminded of his relationship with his own father. He felt Winona sit next him as tears rolled down her face. "My mother got a call from the company that sent him on that trip telling us that he died on a plane crash," Winona managed to say before bursting into tears.

Falkner was so heartbroken. He regretted asking her the question in the first place. He really wanted to tell Winona to stop, but she went on before he could speak.

"Then, my mother got so depressed that she stopped paying attention to her health and was overcome with a disease. She died two years later, trying to fight it," She couldn't hold it in anymore; she openly cried in front of Falkner.

"Winona! Stop! You're making me just as sad as you are! I'm sorry I asked! I didn't know!" Falkner was yelling with such sadness in his voice.

Winona stopped crying and clung onto him. "Stay with me, Falkner," She demanded.

Falkner thought about what his father would do if he heard about this, but this was way too important. This was worth getting yelled at by his father, to stay with Winona.

"I will, Winona."

Winona kissed Falkner on his cheek showing her affection.

"And I'll never let go."

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Remember it's my first fanfiction. Please review!

I'm thinking about making another story that connects with this story; sort of like an epilogue that includes more battling and a bit of Falkner's past. I know I haven't uploaded another story in a while, but I'll try to get to work right away. For those who are wondering, I thinking of uploading three or four more stories in the next week, so please be patient. Thanks for all the support!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! Here it is! The second part that I was talking about in the other chapter! I hope you enjoy! (This part of the story was completely made from scratch!)

* * *

The next day,

Winona woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She gasped and blushed heavily. She was laying on Falkner, but she giggled when she looked at his face.

Falkner awoke when he heard Winona's laugh. "She laughed very cutely," He thought. He looked at her asked, "What's so funny?"

Winona responded, "You're wearing my cap."

Falkner looked up. He didn't notice it, but he was. "Oh, Winona, I'm sorry, um, here," He quickly took off the aviator cap and gave it back to her.

Winona giggled again. "It's okay, Falkner," She took it from Falkner and put it back on her head. "Um, do you want me to get off of you?"

"Huh? Um," Falkner wasn't sure if he wanted Winona to get off of him.

But she got off of him anyway, and Falkner sat up in a sitting position.

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Falkner yelled.

"What's wrong?" Winona asked.

"I need to tell my dad where I was!" Falkner quickly got up and left Winona's treehouse.

"Falkner! Wait! Let me come with you!" Winona chased after him.

Running through the tree top city, Falkner was yelling out for his dad, but then, he ran into his father, with a very, very upset look on his face, but behind all that was a hint of worry. Falkner has been in this position before, he knew what he should do. He closed his eyes and gave a slight bow to show respect.

"Falkner, where have you been?" Wayne said in a very quiet, but very angry voice. "Your mother and I didn't raise you this way."

Falkner didn't say anything, he just kept his position.

Winona arrived on the scene. She sighed deeply as she saw Falkner getting punished for something she did. Winona thought for a moment, but she did what she wanted to do.

"Excuse me! Mister!" She ran over to Wayne and Falkner.

Falkner opened his eyes at the sound of hearing Winona's voice. He caught Winona before his father did.

"Winona, what are you doing here?"

"Falkner, you shouldn't have to be punished for something I did."

"Winona, leave now. This has nothing to do with you."

Winona, instead, brushed off Falkner, and confronted his father.

"Winona, is it? May I ask you what's going on?"

"Um, yes, mister. . ."

"You can call me Wayne," Wayne cut in.

"Um, okay, Wayne, the reason why Falkner was not with you last night was because of me."

"Go on," Wayne said.

"Um, it was because I needed comfort. I told Falkner a devastating story about my parents,"

Wayne's eyes widened.

"Falkner would've gone back to you, but I cried. I wanted him there, and he stayed because he really cared for me."

Wayne looked at Falkner, who was speechless, and then turned to Winona. Wayne's eyes closed. "Alright, Falkner, you're off the hook."

Falkner's jaw dropped as in he's never gotten out of trouble so easily, and Winona was relieved.

Wayne looked at his son, "Caring for people you love is important, and I don't want you to forget that. Those words were from your mother."

Falkner smiled and nodded.

"Now, you can go have fun, and I'll go and look around, enjoying the sights."

"Falkner!" Winona hugged him. "I can't believe it worked!"

"Uh, yeah, it did. I've never gotten out of trouble that easily before."

"Oh, those words your mother said were so romantic! You must be very lucky to have both your parents."

Falkner looked down when he heard Winona's words.

"Um, are you okay?" Winona asked, slightly worried.

"Winona, come with me," Falkner led her to a big tree.

"Falkner?"

When they got there, Falkner sat down under the tree's branches first, and Winona followed.

"Are you okay? You haven't looked at me ever since the incident with your father."

"Now, I have a story to tell you."

Winona paused, but she thought otherwise and listened to Falkner's story.

"In my home region of Johto, there's a dance theatre in a city that's very close to my hometown, in Ecruteak City. At that dance theatre, Kimono Girls danced very elegantly there."

Winona thought for a moment what it would be like to dance there, but she continued to listen to Falkner's story.

"My mother was one of them. My father and I would go to Ecruteak every time she performed. She was always so beautiful dancing on stage. I always thought that our family would stay together, but then my parents had a fight."

Winona gasped. She thought she saw Falkner trying not to cry.

"I heard them arguing, yelling at each other. My mother always wanted me to grow up and study about Pokemon before I actually started training. My father, on the other hand, wanted me to start training right away, and I'd learn along the way. They always argued how they wanted to have me dive into the Pokemon World, but this argument was different than the others. My mother caught my father training me behind her back. It made her so angry, but more betrayed than anything else. I had a feeling, but I never wanted the feeling to come true. My mother had a bit of a short fuse and was always defensive; that's where some of my traits came from. During this argument, my mother finally had enough with my father's rough ways," Falkner's voice was getting choked up, but he continued the story. "She. . . she finally decided to leave my father and I forever," Falkner put his eyes into his arm and cried.

Winona gasped, "Oh my gosh, Falkner! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I. . . I. . ." But Winona stopped talking once she felt Falkner's hand on her shoulder.

He wiped the tears out of his eyes and told her, "It's okay, I guess it was my turn to tell you my side. When something like this happens, it's always better to talk to someone about it, right? You know from experience."

"Oh, yeah, um, right. What happened to your relationship with your father?" Winona asked.

"It didn't change. I couldn't blame him because I had something to do with it too, but he said that he would continue to train me as if nothing had taken place."

"Uh, Falkner? Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why does your hair cover up your right eye?"

"Oh, um, well, it's not a fashion choice. It's because of when my father took me flying once, we had a rough landing and because of that, I have a permanent blindness in my right eye, so I'm used to not seeing too well with this eye."

"Oh, a tragedy like that would make you scared of flying wouldn't it?" Winona assumed.

"Nope, I actually didn't think anything of it. I enjoy Flying-types because I admired how strong, elegant, and fast they all were," Falkner explained. "Why don't you tell me how you got so interested in the Flying-type?"

"Oh, okay, well, I always looked into the sky when I was younger, and I saw birds circling in the skies. I always wanted to fly with them too, and the only way to do that was to train my own, and I could get as close as flying as I could, but even to this day, I want to fly all by myself, with no Flying-types to support me, in fact," Winona stood up and jumped into the big tree with very little amount of skill. "The only way to become one with birds is to become one with nature itself! At that time, I was set. I wanted to become a bird trainer, and I wanted to turn Fortree into a haven for bird Pokemon and not just a tourist attraction. That was my dream."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Falkner was good at climbing trees, but he would never be as good as Winona. "You're very good at climbing trees," Falkner examined. "I guess living in a city in the trees would help that a lot!"

"You bet I am! I always practice jumping from tree to tree, seeing how swift I can be." Winona explained.

"Hm, do you ever fall?" Falkner asked.

"Oh, yes, but I always get right back up, and start again."

"Huh, she's beautiful and strong, too!" Falkner thought as he climbed to the branch that Winona was sitting on.

"Hey, Falkner, I have an idea. Why don't you and I have a two-on-two battle?"

"A battle?" Falkner thought.

"You could use your Pidgey and your Hoothoot, and I could use my Swablu and that shiny Taillow you got me." Winona suggested.

"Um, sure, I'd love to have a battle with you, Winona!" Falkner decided.

"Okay, just remember that just because we're together doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"That's right! Every trainer has to learn to always do their best no matter who they're battling. That was something my dad told me. He's the Gym Leader at the Violet Gym, and I dream to take his place when I get strong enough."

"A Gym Leader? I want to become the Gym Leader here in Fortree." Winona told Falkner.

"Really, now? Maybe one day we will see each other at a Gym Leader gathering," Falkner said. "But first you got to prove to me that you can beat others first. After all, Winona, you're going to be the first trainer that I've ever fought."

"Really? Your very first one? Mine too! I've never fought against an actual trainer before." Winona admitted.

"I guess this will be an excellent experience for the both of us." Falkner replied.

Winona jumped down from the tree, "Come on, Falkner! Have you ever jumped out of a tree before?" She yelled up to him.

"Um, no, I actually haven't," Falkner admitted.

"It's okay, Falkner, just jump down, and make sure that you land on your feet! If you don't I'll just patch you up again!" Winona laughed.

"Heh," Falkner felt his arm that Winona patched up yesterday. He took a deep breath, and he jumped. When he landed, he almost fell over, but Winona came over and caught him.

"Yeah! Just like that! Your landing needs some work though," Winona laughed. "Well, come on, let's go to Route 119 where there's an open field to battle, so that our birds have plenty of room to fly around."

Winona led the way, and Falkner followed. Soon, they arrived at an area that had to do because of all the forests and trees that can get in the way.

Winona went to her side, and Falkner to the other.

"Are you ready, Falkner?" Winona asked.

"Yep," Falkner replied.

"It'll be a two-on-two match! The winner will be decided once all of his or her Pokemon have been defeated," Winona announced.

"Alright, Winona, you go first!" Falkner insisted.

"You got it, Falkner!" Winona thought to herself. "I haven't used this one yet, but I expect you'll be strong. Go! Taillow!"

The green bird Pokemon spread its wings and sparkled. After all, it was a shiny Pokemon.

"Heh, I figured that. Go, Hoothoot!"

The owl Pokemon gave its cry and rested on the ground.

"You know, Winona, your Taillow should be quite familiar with Hoothoot, after all, it was the Pokemon that helped me catch it in the first place.

"Oh, yeah? We'll show you! Taillow, use Quick Attack!" Taillow dove towards the owl Pokemon.

"Hoothoot, dodge! Then follow up with a Hypnosis!" The owl Pokemon just barely escaped the attack and began its hypnosis attack.

"No, Taillow, fly up, so the sound won't reach you!" The swift bird flew higher and higher. So high that the sound could not reach it. "Now, Taillow, dive with a Peck attack!"

"Hoothoot, wait for it, and then give it another Hypnosis!" The owl Pokemon hesitated, but the Taillow was too fast and finally hit the owl Pokemon.

"Hoothoot!" Falkner cried.

"You know, Falkner, sometimes waiting for your opponent to move first isn't always a good idea. I'm finishing this. Taillow, use. . ." Winona paused. Taillow fell to the ground. "Taillow, what's wrong?"

"And sometimes diving right into battle isn't always a good idea either. Even though you hit Hoothoot, hypnosis still hit, and I'm finishing this. Hoothoot, Peck it, and then a final Tackle!"

"No, Taillow! You need to wake up!" Winona pleaded, but she was helpless. All she could do was watch as Hoothoot made quick work of the shiny Pokemon.

"Taillow is unable to battle, this round goes to me!" Falkner announced.

"Taillow, return! For being your first ever battle with me, you did very well." Winona told her Pokemon. "Alright, Falkner, are you ready to face a Pokemon I've known for nearly five years? Go, Swablu!"

"Are you alright, Hoothoot?" Hoothoot gave a weak cry. "Do you think you can go on?" Hoothoot wanted to continue on. "Alright, Hoothoot, you're probably tired of the sleeping approach, so use a Tackle!" The owl Pokemon charged, but it lagged behind a little bit.

"Time to give you a taste of your own medicine! Swablu, use Sing!" Winona ordered.

"Hoothoot, no!" Hoothoot couldn't escape. It was lulled to sleep.

"Now, you're completely helpless, Falkner! Swablu, Fury Attack, and then a Peck!" The cotton bird jabbed at Hoothoot several times, and then finished it off with final Peck.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle. I guess that means the next win takes it!" Winona yelled over to Falkner.

"Hoothoot, come back. You showed some real spirit out there, and you can now take a rest," Falkner gave his words to his Pokemon. "Now, Winona, are you ready to face the Pokemon that was my very first friend? Go! Pidgey!"

"We're ready, give us your best!" Winona shouted. "You can make the first move."

"Alright then, Pidgey, start with a Tackle!"

"Swablu, counter with a Peck attack!"

The two birds hit, Swablu took about a third of damage, Pidgey, however, was hit with a critical. Pidgey was in a lot of danger, but it was still pressing on.

"Impressive willpower your Pokemon has, Falkner," Winona complimented. "But this one mine. Swablu, use Sing, and then a Fury Attack!" Swablu sang a dreamy song that lulled Pidgey to sleep. Then it jabbed the tiny bird Pokemon multiple times. This attack made Pidgey awaken, but it looked as though it was on its last stand.

Falkner thought. He wondered how he should approach when his Pokemon is just about finished. "Pidgey! Use a Gust attack!" The brown bird flew in fast circles around Swablu, creating a whirlwind that trapped the Pokemon.

"Swablu!" Winona yelled. Soon, Swablu was spit out of the whirlwind. "Swablu! Are you okay?" The cotton bird gave a cry saying it was alright. Swablu was at around half damage, and Pidgey was down to a fifth damage. The dust from the whirlwind faded, but Pidgey was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where did Pidgey go?" Winona thought out loud.

"Pidgey? Don't you mean. . ." Falkner dropped off. Suddenly, a larger bird that looked like Pidgey flew past him. "Pidgeotto!?" Falkner finished.

"Your Pidgey evolved?!" Winona exclaimed.

"During that whirlwind, Pidgey cloaked itself so that you wouldn't see it evolve," Falkner explained. "And now, it's going to come back at you with a Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto was much faster and hit Swablu hard, bringing it down to quarter damage.

"Just because you evolved doesn't mean that we can't still win," Winona yelled. "Swablu use a Peck!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, Pidgeotto, dodge all the attacks!" Falkner ordered.

Swablu charged, with its beak in front, hoping to connect its attack, but Pidgeotto zoomed right past it. Swablu tried again, and missed again. This kept going on for a while, and Swablu began to get flustered.

"Alright, perfect timing, Pidgeotto! Finish this fight with another Wing Attack!" The large bird spread its wings, and charged towards the Swablu with great speed. The wings came in contact with the cotton bird and hit it directly.

"Swablu! No!" Winona screamed. The blue Pokemon fell to the ground. The battle was over.

"Swablu is unable to battle! This match goes to me!" Falkner announced.

"Return, Swablu, you gave it your best shot, and I'm not disappointed," Winona told her fainted Pokemon. She looked up again. "Congratulations, Falkner, you've won."

"Pidgeotto, get back, you did very well today. "Thank you, Winona, it was a pleasure to battle you."

The two crossed the battlefield and shook hands. Falkner dropped his grip, but Winona still held on. Falkner looked at her skeptically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Falkner. It's just that we haven't held hands yet."

"Oh, that's okay. I would like to hold your hand too," Falkner blushed at his comment.

Winona giggled, and Falkner pulled her in a little closer.

"We should get back to Fortree," Falkner suggested. Winona nodded in agreement.

Falkner and Winona have gotten closer today, but Falkner still doesn't know all that he should.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you you guys think. Btw, that last sentence should make sense, but it's actually hinting at another story of mine in the future.


End file.
